Beach
The Beach is a place on the map where the entrance to the Lighthouse sits. Every so often, Rockhopper and his puffle, Yarr, visit on the Migrator and docks here with some items for penguins to buy from overseas. The path to the north leads to the Ski Village while the path to the right leads to the Dock. The Lighthouse wasn't available for penguins before the Lighthouse Donation happened. There are two beach chairs, an umbrella and a bucket for penguins to make a snow-castle out of. History *The Beach opened on June 16, 2006, at the beginning of the Summer Party 2006. The Lighthouse was not accessible and had a sign saying Coming in Fall. *In the Underwater Expedition the beach was flooded and a maze was discovered underneath it. *In December 2012, as part of The Journey, the Beach had been fully updated. There is now a beach umbrella above the chairs, a dock for the Migrator, and a bridge to the Dock. Parties 2006 *During the Summer Party 2006, the Beach opened for the first time. There were some towels on the floor and some inflatable rings. *During the Sports Day 2006, there was a Volleyball Net in the middle of the room. *During the Lighthouse Party, the Lighthouse opened for the first time. There was a red carpet leading to the Lighthouse, a table with a blueprint, a pile of wooden planks and a crate. *During the Halloween Party 2006, Club Penguin Island had its first eclipse. It was nighttime and there was a pumpkin placed right next to the Lighthouse. *During the Christmas Party 2006, there was a Christmas Tree, and the exterior of the Lighthouse was decorated with Christmas lights. 2007 *During the Winter Fiesta 2007, there was a palm tree placed next to the Lighthouse, a cactus, and a dance mat on the floor. *During the Festival of Snow, there were many Snow Sculptures in this room. The Migrator was badly damaged and there was a Snow Cones Stand. *During the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party, The Penguin Band played on a wooden platform on the Beach. *During the 2007 Waddle On Water Party, there was a burger hut at the Beach. *During the Fall Fair 2007, there was a table with snow cones spread out. 2008 *During the 2008 Winter Fiesta, there was a taco stand at the Beach. *During the 2008 The Fair had a Memory Game and a slide that started at the Beacon. 2010 *During the 2010 Puffle Party, the Puffles were playing together building sand castles. *During the 2010 April Fools Party, the door of the Lighthouse was in the not attached to the Lighthouse itself, and you could change the sky by clicking on it. 2011 *During the 2011 April Fools Party, you could teleport inside the Lighthouse from the Ski Lodge. 2012 *During the Underwater Expedition, this room was completely submerged, with only the Beacon above the surface. *During Rockhopper's Quest it was the only decorated room, it had a sign up booth, the free item stand (Which gave away the Crew Cap then Life Vest) and Treasure Hunt games scattered around the room. *During the Medieval Party 2012, the beach was renamed Mushroom Kingdom *During The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam it was the same one as in 2011. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit the Migrator was docked there. *During Operation: Blackout, the beach was turned into a medic station for wounded EPF agents. *During the Holiday Party 2012, it was decorated like a big Snow Forts. 2013 *Although the beach wasn't decorated for the Prehistoric Party 2013 in the present, you could use the Time Trekker 3000 to see the prehistoric version of the beach, the Water Place, which had lava flowing through it and a small rock structure was where the Lighthouse would later stand. *At the Puffle Party 2013 it was decorated like past Puffle Parties. *At the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, cars are parked in front of the Lighthouse, which is now a hospital. Stark Tower is in between the pathways to the Ski Village and Dock. A snow trekker ambulance is parked next to the Lighthouse. There is also a cannon on the other side of the Lighthouse that shoots you to the Hero Carrier, floating above. There is also a launch pad to play Super Hero Bounce. The snow is replaced with a city street. *During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013, it was decorated similar to the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 but there was also a Ninja Gate painted in white to represent the Snow domain at the Ski Village. *During the Star Wars Takeover, you could see the Death Star on the sky. *During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam, there were motorbikes parked by the Lighthouse, which was a Garage for broken down motorbikes and to refuel motorbikes by using the gas pumps. There was also a buoy, which lead to the Epic Wave. *During the Halloween Party 2013, there was a road which lead to the Ski Village, a haunted harbor, and the Lighthouse was designed as a movie theater which showed all 3 movies of Night Of The Living Sled. *During Operation: Puffle, it was nighttime and there were several missing puffle posters here. 2014 *During The Fair 2014, the Beach was in a purple sunset/sunrise. *During the Muppets World Tour, the Beach was transformed to celebrate France. *During the Puffle Party 2014, the Beach was filled with sand instead of snow, much like a real beach. Also, many colorful decorations were added, plus a Hospital and Drink Store was formed around the Lighthouse's structure. *As seen in the future, the Extra-Planetary Federation (Elite Penguin Force in the future) will reside in this room. There will be a gas station, a spaceship, and the sky looks like the purple space above, the trees and plants are made of holograms. Meteors were seen falling in the sky, and the Meteor Shield 3000 was located in here. *During the Penguin Cup, this is Team Sharks domain room. There were some lockers, a bench, some treadmills and weights. A buoy was floating saying "GO SHARKS!", and a small soccer field with several soccer balls. There was also a shark monument to represent the team and Penguins could claim the Sharks Vuvuzela in this room. *During the Halloween Party 2014, there was a road which lead to the Ski Village, a haunted harbor, and the Lighthouse was designed as a movie theater which showed all 3 movies of Night Of The Living Sled. Trivia *On the video in the EPF Command Room there is an elevator under the buoy. This may be a secret entrace in the future. *The beach is the only place to get on the Migrator. *In November 2005, the Beach was added to the Club Penguin Map, however, it was not accessible. Before it opened in June 2006, it led many players into speculation as to why it was there. *In prehistoric times, it was called the Water Place. *Its swf name is beach. * This was Team Sharks' room for the Penguin Cup. Pins 7 Pins have been hidden in this particular room. They are the: *Jet Pack Pin *Snowflake Tile Pin *Water Tap Pin *Fence Pin *Puffle Bat Key Pin *Rainbow Puffle Pin *Dino Snack Pin Names In Other Languages Gallery Graphical Designs Beach by cutelolly.PNG|The former Beach without the Migrator. Beach2006To2012.png|The former Beach with the Migrator. BeachDec2012WithoutMigrator.png|The current Beach. New Beach With Migrator.png|The Current Beach with the Migrator. Rooms 123kitten1Lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse. Map Icons BeachMapIcon2006.png|The Beach as seen in the June 2006 - November 2008 Map. HalloweenParty2010BeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Halloween Party 2010. Beach Map Icon Holiday Party 2012.PNG|The Beach as seen during the Holiday Party 2012. HolidayParty2013BeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Holiday Party 2013. MuppetsWorldTourBeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Muppets World Tour. PuffleParty2014BeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Puffle Party 2014. FuturePartyBeachMapIcon.png|The Future Beach as seen during the Future Party. PenguinCupBeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Penguin Cup. FrozenPartyBeachMapIcon.png|The Beach as seen during the Frozen Party. 2006 Summer Party.jpg|The Beach when it first opened during the Summer Party 2006. Sports Day 2006 Beach.jpg|The Beach during Sports Party. UntiBeach Lighthouseaa.PNG|The Beach during the Lighthouse Party. Beach HP 2006.PNG|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2006. Beach CP2006.PNG|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 Beach WF 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Winter Fiesta 2007. Snow Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Festival of Snow. April Fools Party 2007 Beach.png|The Beach during the April Fools' Party 2007. Pirate beach.PNG|The Beach during the Pirate Party 2007. Summer beach.PNG|The Beach during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. WPo8.jpg|The Beach during the Water Party 2007. Campfire1.png|The Beach during Camp Penguin. Fall Fair 2007 Beach.png|The Beach during the Fall Fair 2007. C.p.halloweenbeach.jpg|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2007 Beach Coins for Change 2007.PNG|The Beach during the Coins for Change event in 2007. Christmas07Beach.png|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2007. 2008 Submarine Party 2008 Beach.png|The Beach during the Submarine Party 2008. SPD08Beach.png|The Beach during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. April Fools' Party 2008 Beach.png|The Beach during the April Fools' Party 2008. Rockhopper's Arrival Party Beach.png|The Beach during Rockhopper's Arrival Party Medieval Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Medieval Party 2008. Summer Water Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Water Party 2008. Music Jam Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Music Jam 2008. The Beach during the PG.PNG|The Beach during the Penguin Games. Fallfairbeach.png|The Beach during the Fall Fair 2008. Halloween 2008 Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2008. Beach during the Christmas Party 2008.png|The Beach during the Christmas Party 2008 2009 WinterFiesta2009Beach.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009. PuffleParty2009Beach.png|During the Puffle Party 2009. MedievalParty2009Beach.png|During the Medieval Party 2009. Beach during the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Construction of the Adventure Party 2009. Beach during the Adventure Party 2009.png|During the Adventure Party 2009. Beach during the Construction of the Music Jam 2009.png|During the Construction of Music Jam 2009. Beach during the Music Jam 2009.png|During Music Jam 2009. Beach during the Construction of the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Construction of the Festival of Flight. Beach during the Festival of Flight 2009.png|During the Festival of Flight. Beach during The Fair 2009.png|During The Fair 2009. Beach during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. Beach during the Halloween Party 2009.png|During the Halloween Party 2009. Beach during the Holiday Party 2009.png|During the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 Beach during the Puffle Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Puffle Party 2010 Beach during the April Fools Party 2010.png|The Beach during the April Fools' Party 2010 Beach during the Island Adventure Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Island Adventure Party 2010 Beach during The Fair 2010.png|The Beach during The Fair 2010 Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain.png|The Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 before rain Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain.png|The Beach during The Great Storm of 2010 during rain Beach during the Holiday Party 2010.png|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2010 2011 Beach during Puffle Party 2011.png|During the Puffle Party 2011. Beach during the April Fools Party 2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011. Beach during Music Jam 2011.png|During Music Jam 2011. IslandAdventureParty2011BeachConstruction.png|During the Construction of the Island Adventure Party 2011. IslandAdventureParty2011Beach.png|During the Island Adventure Party 2011. Beach during The Fair 2011.png|During The Fair 2011. Beach during Halloween Party 2011.png|During the Halloween Party 2011. Beach during Card-Jitsu Party 2011.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party. Beach during Construction of Holiday Party 2011.png|During the Construction of the Holiday Party 2011. HolidayParty2011Beach.png|During the Holiday Party 2011. Beach after Holiday Party 2011 and Coins For Change 2011.png|After the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 Underwater expedition beach final.JPG|Beach in Underwater Expedition. Beach during the Construction of Rockhopper's Quest 2012.png|During the Construction of Rockhopper's Quest Beach during Rockhopper's Quest 2012 (1st week).png|During Rockhopper's Quest (1st week) Beach during Rockhopper's Quest 2012 (2nd week).png|During Rockhopper's Quest (2nd week) Beach during the Puffle Party 2012.png|During the Puffle Party 2012 Beach during the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012.png|During the Construction of the Medieval Party 2012 Screenshot 1318.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Beach during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover Party 2012.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Beach during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Rockhopper and Yarr Meet.png|During The Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. Note: Crowded, Full of Penguins and Rockhopper is spotted.|link=www.clubpenguinwiki.com/templeoffruit FairBeach.png|During The Fair 2012 Beach HP 2012.PNG|The Beach during the Halloween Party 2012. BlackOutBeach.PNG|The Beach during Operation: Blackout. Holiday Party 2012 Beach.PNG|The Beach during the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 HollywoodPartyBeach.png|During the Hollywood Party. Beachpuffleparty2013.png|During the Puffle Party 2013. Operation Hot Sauce Beach Empty.png|During Operation: Hot Sauce (Notice: the squished sandcastle). Beach MSHT 2013.png|The Beach during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013. Beach CJ Party 2013.png|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. PreStarWarsTakeover1Beach.png|2 Weeks before the Star Wars Takeover began. PreStarWarsTakeover2Beach.png|1 Week before the Star Wars Takeover began. StarWarsTakeoverBeach.png|During the Star Wars Takeover TBMSJBeach.png|During the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. HalloweenParty2013ConstructionBeach.png|During the Construction of the Halloween Party 2013. CPWikiHP2013Beach.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. OpPuffleBeach.png|During Operation: Puffle. Beach 2013.png|During the Holiday Party 2013. 2014 TheFair2014Beach.png|During The Fair 2014. MuppetsWorldTour3.png|During the Muppets World Tour. BeachPuffleParty2014.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. Future Party Party7.png|During the Future Party (known as Future Beach in year 4014). BeachPenguinCup.png|During the Penguin Cup. Frozen Party Beach.png|During the Frozen Party. BeachHalloween2014.png|During the Halloween Party 2014. Piratebeach.png|During the Pirate Party 2014. Merry Walrus Beach.png|During the Merry Walrus Party 2015 Beachstarwarsrebels.png|During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover. StarWarsRebelsTakeoverBeachCPAppTrainman1405.jpg|During the Star Wars Rebels Takeover on Club Penguin (app). Other Beach Merry Walrus.PNG|In We Wish You a Merry Walrus. Names in other languages See also *Dock *Lighthouse *Migrator *Ski Village SWF *Current Beach *Old Beach References Category:Places Category:Beach Category:Sea Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms